1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of fuze systems for munitions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart fuzes have recently been used to provide better accuracy and effectiveness for munitions. It will be appreciated that improvements in systems utilizing smart fuzes would be desirable.